Beyond you two
by VladyYata
Summary: Ivan Braginski es un psicólogo que trata a las personas con trastornos alimenticios en el hospital psiquiátrico Anne's Dream. Todo era normal para él en su vida hasta que se topó con Gilbert, el nuevo paciente. Gil se convertirá en el mayor problema de Ivan y de Francis, su psicólogo... y en la mayor obsesión de los dos psicólogos.
1. 1- Los ojos hermosos

**Notas del autor:**

¡Buenas! Este es el primer fanfic que hago en toda la historia de mi vida (sí, aunque parezca cutre) y espero que les guste mucho.

La idea de crear este fanfic es gracias a que hace mucho tiempo llevaba un rol o una historia escrita con mi mejor amiga Yume en la que ella era Gil y yo era Ivan. Claro, como regalo para ella y para todos/as los/las amantes de Hetalia. Es más dedicada a mi querida amiga, mi cielo y mi inspiración.

No dudéis en dejar vuestras críticas, sugerencias, opiniones.. ¡No muerdo!

Ante todo recordar que estos no son mis pjs, sino del anime/manga de Hetalia. Los físicos y los nombres no me corresponden.

Espero que os guste y muchas gracias.

* * *

A medida que iba acercándose aquel frío congelante que dejaría desiertos los jardínes del centro, sabía perfectamente que el invierno se iba aproximando. En esa estación era cuando el ambiente en el lugar era más tranquilo y melancólico... y cuando más trabajo teníamos los médicos y trabajadores del hospital. Todos siempre se sentían agobiados por el acumulamiento de tareas y de ingresados que paseaban los por pasillos, estirando las piernas. Quejas por un lado, quejas por el otro,... pero a mi no me daba miedo reconocer que el invierno era mi estación favorita y en la que me solía deprimir. ¿Cómo podría gustar algo que me dejaba triste? Bueno, lo único que me resultaba placentero era aquel frío helador que producía un silencio por donde siempre solía pasear esas noches solitarias. El silencio de la noche... tan triste y melancólico que, a pesar de que me producía un amargo mal estar, adoraba.

El invierno se acercaba y volvía a estar solo. Todos mis compañeros de trabajo tenían a sus parejas y sus familias con los que compartir sonrisas cálidas. Lo único que tenía yo era a mis dos hermanastras que a penas aparecían en mi vida... y mis queridos pacientes. Pensaba que me bastaba con estas personas que cuidaba y hacía que se alimentasen de buena manera, dejando esas malas adicciones, pero... nunca era suficiente para saciar a un corazón tan helado como mi propia tierra natal. Necesitaba a alguien que me diese calor ahora que se acercaba el invierno, sin embargo.. no había nadie que se quisiese acercar a mi.

_Salvo una persona que rompió las barreras y cambió mi vida._

Era el último día del otoño y el frío del invierno ya invadía el lugar. Nadie se atrevía a salir a los jardines más que los pacientes atrevidos que odiaban estar dentro del establecimiento, armándose de valor con unas chaquetas o simplemente con aquella monótona ropa del centro,.. y yo. Era uno de los pocos psicólogos que se atrevía a sentarse en un banco y tomarse su café caliente recién hecho, puesto por mi mismo en mi dieta diaria, mientras leía el periódico de las noticias. Adoraba esos ratos por la mañana, siendo una monotonía a la que me acostumbraba cual persona de tercera edad que sabía que su muerte se acercaba. El frío recorriendo mi cuerpo, el viento despeinando mis cabellos albinos, el aliento que se quedaba impregnado en mi bufanda amarillo suave... todo era tan reconfortante que no pensé que nadie me estropearía ese momento. Estropear era una mala palabra, pues tampoco fue tan malo poder encontrarme con otro ser humano que se sentase a mi lado, tan natural como la primavera misma.

Al estar centrado en la crisis del país que anunciaba el periódico no me di cuenta de que a mi lado diestro había alguien sentado. Un ligero movimiento en aquel banco de madera, que produció en el momento que la persona se tiró al banco, me hizo levantar la cabeza hacía el lado derecho y observar como un desconocido chico hermoso cerró su teléfono móvil con un ligero suspiro, inclinandose hacía delante y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos y los codos en sus rodillas. Parecía tener un porte deprimente a pesar de aquel físico tan hermoso como el invierno mismo. Por mucho que le examiné no parecía interno del hospital, pues vestía de manera informal y bastante colorida, combinando de manera extraña los colores rosas y verdes oscuros que llevaba en su chaqueta y su pantalón. Tampoco parecía hacerme caso al tener su mirada enfocada hacía abajo, por lo que no le di mucha importancia y volví a echar mi espalda hacía atrás para apoyarla en el banco, centrándome, de nuevo, en esas noticias que me pondrían al día para hablar con mis compañeros de la economía del país. Cada persona tenía su vida y yo no era quien para meterme en la de aquel muchacho de cabellos tan claros como los copos de nieve que caían en las heladas -se parecían mucho a mi color de pelo-. Y aunque quisiese hablarle no me sentía capaz de hacerlo; desde muy pequeño siempre había sido muy vergonozoso para entablar conversación con las personas desconocidas, escondiéndome siempre detrás de mis pequeñas hermanas, aunque tuve que cambiar esa costumbre e intentar adaptarme a la sociedad.

Quien dio el paso de empezar una conversación fue el muchacho desconocido.

**\- Oye,** \- La voz de aquel joven tan clara y dulce, haciéndole parecer inocente, me hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarle otra vez. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre clavaron en mi, mirándole estupefacto por aquel rostro tan delicado y preocupado.- **Se te ha caído el café al suelo. **

Cuando pensé que me iba a decir algo bonito o quizá la típica pregunta de que si era médico de este lugar, se cortó aquel fugaz pensamiento y miré hacía el suelo para ver como mi único desayuno de la manera estaba esparcido por aquel suelo de piedra. ¡Ya sabía el por qué miraba tanto al suelo!

Me fastidio bastante, pero ya no se le podía hacer nada. Di un suspiro a modo de queja, cerrando el periódico mientras rodaba mis ojos y echaba mi cabeza hacía atrás.

**\- Vaya por dios, que casualidad.** \- Dije de una manera fastidiada mientras bajaba mi mirada y observaba el líquido recorrer a unos metros delante de mis pies y como mi bata blanca se había manchado por los bordes del final de esta, dejando un manchurrón bastante notario. Agarre la tela blanca y observé aquel rastro de mi desayuno.-** Y también me he manchado, vaya.**

**\- ¿Los médicos de aquí sois tan despistados? Se te cayó justamente cuando me senté, pero yo no lo he tocado, eh. No me eches las culpas.** \- El chico levantó sus manos para parecer inocente mientras se giraba a mi, subiendo sus pies cruzados al banco y con una sonrisa que parecía un niño de parbulos. Decía que no había sido él, pero yo tenía el café bien colocado.. pero tampoco le iba a echar las culpas al muchacho cuando dijo aquello.

**\- No, no somos despistados por aquí, solo...** -Di una carcajada, intentando excusarme tanto a mi como a mis compañeros de una manera torpe y atropellada, pero no sabía porque le seguía aquella rara conversación. ¿Quizá por respeto o porque parecía un chico interesante? Aun así, no quiere decir eso que no me diese vergüenza. Todo lo contrario, tenía medio rostro escondido bajo mi bufanda mientras intentaba hablar alto para que se me escuchase.

**\- Pues yo he visto ya a dos médicos dentro cagándola a su manera. A uno se le cayó los papeles y otro se resvaló con los papeles del mismo que se le cayó. ¡Este hospital parece una serie de la tele de risa!** \- Se carcajeó el joven, echando su cuerpo levemente hacía atrás mientras agarraba sus piernas. Vaya energía desprendía a estas horas de la mañana, pero no es que no me hiciese gracia escuchar lo que decía.

**\- Bueno, eso hubiese resultado gracioso de ver.** -Fue lo único que supe comentar, imaginándome la identidad de mis dos compañeros mientras hacía un chequeo rápido de las personalidades de los pocos médicos que conocía.

Hubo un silencio mudo e incómodo entre aquel joven chico que seguía sentado cual niño pequeño en aquel banco. Como no sabía como contestarle solo me dediqué a examinarle con detenimiento y de manera disimulada. En cambio, sus ojos grandes y rojos me observaban de manera penetrante, viendo como este me estudiaba de arriba a abajo sin vergüenza alguna. No, no.. odiaba que las personas me mirasen así y, por mucho que intentaba esquivar su mirada para intentar mantener la calma, este se las apañaba para jugar conmigo y hacer que sus ojos clavasen con los míos. Dos veces estiró su cuerpo cuando desvié mi cabeza al lado contrario. Hasta que al final hice contacto con él, de nuevo, tragando saliva. Estaba demasiado inquieto. ¡Nadie me mantenía la mirada tanto tiempo sin hablarme por lo menos! Lo odiaba, odiaba eso con toda mi alma. Estaba deseando que de su boca saliesen unas palabras o simplemente se marchase para poder irme, pues yo no me iría al tener el cuerpo tan tenso y nervioso y por educación. ¿Podía marcharme? Pues claro.. solo que, a veces, era demasiado cobarde y las órdenes que mi cerebro quería dar eran anuladas por mi conciencia y corazón.

Justamente cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle al chico que le pasaba, reaccionando con la cabeza, él dibujó una de las sonrisas más bonitas que jamás había visto con unas palabras hermosas.

_**\- Tus ojos violetas son muy hermosos. Nunca había visto a alguien con un color de ojos así de bonitos y un pelo tan blanco como la nieve.**_\- Con aquellas palabras tan bonitas, se volvio a sentar derecho, con la espalda pegada al banco y sus pies estirados, quedándose tan pancho.

Mi corazón latió muy rápido de la vergüenza -seguro que hasta lo notaría él- y de aquella inquietud del momento. Nunca había recibido un halago tan espontáneo, así porque sí, de una persona desconocida y tan alegre. Quizá esa fuese la manera de actuar de aquel joven, pues cada persona era un mundo diferente.. pero me dejó tan trastocado y callado que el mismo chico se echó a reír al ver como mis pómulos los tenía tan rojos que se notaba por debajo de lo amarillo de mi bufanda. Esa risa ahora tan divertida me avergonzaba más, haciendo apretar la tela de mi chaqueta. Esta vez tuve que soltar, de manera hostil, cualquier cosa para que se dejase de reír, pues me estaba cabreando.

**\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!**

**\- Estas rojo, doctor Ivan. **\- Paró su risa, dibujando una sonrisa pícara mientras me miraba con esos ojos rojos entrecerrados y una expresión divertida. Parecía estar pasándoselo bien.

**\- ¿Cómo..?** \- Abrí mis ojos de par en par, mostrando mi rostro por completo al apartar mi bufanda por estar con un calor agobiante por mi aliento. Me quedé a cuadros cuando supo perfectamente cual era mi nombre, sin saber como contestar. ¿A caso me conocía? No le había dicho mi nombre y no me sonaba para nada su físico tan jovial ni le conocía. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida, por lo que..- **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, chico?**

**\- ¿Y dices que los médicos de este lugar no sois despistados?** \- Se volvió a carcajear con la misma broma a mi costa, levantándose del banco con un salto al apoyar sus manos en la madera de este. Se puso delante mia, haciendo que levatase la cabeza y sintiéndome inferior a él. Señaló con su dedo índice y su mirada hacía mi pecho.- **En tu placa pone tu nombre, doc.**

**\- Ah..** -Solté un suspiro de alivio, pues, efectivamente, no era nadie importante en mi vida al que debía de recordar por haberlo olvidado. Bajé mi mirada unos segundos a la placa que tenía enganchada en el bolsillo de mi bata y volví a levantar mi rostro para observar como el chico me miraba victorioso.- **¿Y tú quien eres, eh? Si se puede saber.** \- Le pregunté de manera seria y curiosa, pues ya que él me conocía.. yo quería saber, al menos, quien era y porque estaba en este centro privado.

**\- Yo soy el Dios de este lugar que paseaba por aquí.** \- Dijo en un tono siseante y bromista, poniendo sus manos trás de su espalda y dando dos zancadas hacía la derecha. Cuando me volvió a mirar y vio que en mi rostro no se reflejaba una risa para seguirle la broma, este se encogió de hombros con un suspiro y soltó algo de prenda.- Solo observaba el lugar por el que estaré algun tiempo.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron y me confundieron. ¿Lugar por él que estaría un largo tiempo? ¿A qué se refería? ¿A caso iba a ingresar aquí o sería un nuevo trabajador en el lugar? No lo entendí, pero por la edad parecía ser las dos cosas que estaba pensando.

Ladee mi cabeza mientras volvía a esconder mitad de mi rostro bajo esa bufanda al notar aquel frío por mis labios. Quería volver a preguntarle muchas cosas más, dejando esa vergüenza que tenía al principio de haberse topado conmigo, pero él propio muchacho dio un respingo cuando empezó a sonar una musiquita de tono de llamada en el celular que él guardaba en el bolsillo de ese pantalón verde caqui. Por educación, me quedé callado cuando este prendió su móvil y se lo llevo a su oreja, de manera pesada. Parecía estar hablando con alguien superior a él o alguien a quien respetaba, pues su tono para hablar era como más apagado.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó. Con las mismas, se dio la media vuelta para observar la salida del hospital y empezar a caminar hacía ella, dejándome confundido. Eché un vistazo y vi, a lo lejos, como un joven adulto estaba esperándole en la puerta de un coche negro, quizá de la misma edad que él, con un porte fuerte y un repeinado pelo rubio hacía atrás.

Me quedé en blanco cuando él se empezó a irse, dejándome con la pregunta en la boca y con la intriga en mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de levantarme para decirle algo, pero él mismo se giró con esa hermosa sonrisa que me había dibujado cuando halagó mis ojos de aquella manera tan dulce como el chocolate.

**\- ¡Por cierto, soy el perfecto Gilbert! ¡Ya nos veremos por el centro, doc Ivan!** \- Con ese tono jovial y dulce se despidió de mi, alzando su brazo y agitándolo con alegría como señal de un adiós. Caminó dos pasos hacía atrás mientras observaba por ultima vez aquella sonrisa y aquellos cabellos albinos revueltos por el viento que azoró en ese momento. Volvió a voltear y salió corriendo hacía la entrada donde le esperaba aquel chico que le abrió la puerta mientras le soltó un pescozón en la cabeza por el que él solamente dio una carcajada y entró al coche para salir del lugar como las hojas que volaban en el viento.

Aquel muchacho se había marchado en aquel coche, pero... psicológicamente seguía dentro de mi cabeza a medida que pasaba la mañana y empezaba mi trabajo revisando el desayuno de mis pacientes y cosas monótonas que todas los días solía hacer según mi horario. Dentro de mi seguían aquellas dulces palabras sobre mis ojos, sobre mi pelo... y esa sonrisa que tanto me había dejado colgado y sin respuesta. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien como él hubiese dejado a un profesional como yo a la altura de un niño pequeño? Hacía un largo tiempo que no me sentía así de tenso cuando intentaba disimular ser una persona sociable, pero él lo había conseguido. Lo peor de todo es que desconocía si lo volvería a ver y, a pesar de que quería confiar en sus palabras, no podía saber si decía la verdad o no. Por eso mismo estuve todo el día distraído, pensando si volvería a verle o no, en qué le diría si le volviese a ver, en porqué volvería aquí... había pensado tantas cosas que, justamente cuando Francis se encontró conmigo en los pasillos, apurado de tanto buscarme, no caí ni tan siquiera en su presencia. Aquel chico me había dejado tan descolocado, tan confundido... que notaba que algo dentro de mi había cambiado en ese encuentro, en esas palabras...

El invierno se acercaba y estaba deseando que viniese por dos motivos: su frío que helaría mis huesos y aquella sonrisa cálida del chico llamado _Gilbert_. Frío y calor, dos enemigos a vatir... pero dos sensaciones que, al juntarlas, hacía que estuviese en un estado tan placentero como el que sentí cuando el estaba a mi lado, dejándome tan confusamente embobado que parecía estar enamorado a primera vista.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ~


	2. 2- El próximo jaque mate

La rutina seguía su curso en mi vida, sin mostrar cambios ningunos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarme todas las mañanas a las cinco y, después de tomarme el primer café caliente acompañado más tarde de una ducha, salir hacía el hospital Psiquiátrico _Anne's Dream_ donde allí me esperarían mis pacientes a las ocho de la mañana. Al llegar a mi puesto de trabajo empecé a chequear y rellenar los primeros informes de la dieta de mis dos "niños" que mantenía en cuidados intensivos. Como todas las mañana, el primero al que visitaba a su habitación, para comprobar que había rellenado los papeles que todos los días le obligaba a poner con todo lo que comía, era Alfred F. Jones o, mejor llamado, Al. Aquel rubio estadounidense (nacido en este país) era un revoltoso chico que padecía de bulimia debido a traumas del pasado relacionado con su trabajo de modelo y su aficción a la comida basura. Ese chico y yo siempre habíamos entrechocado por nuestra personalidad tan... rivalizantes entre nosotros.

Justo después de su sesión, tras haber vuelto a discrepar con el muchacho y haberle hecho llorar por hacerle recordar su trauma pasado, me dispuse a visitar a mi segundo paciente. Arthur Kirkland, el inglés que poseía una anorexia que daba hasta miedo. Su familia, unos aristocráticos famosos de Gran Bretaña, metieron al niño hace cinco años y nunca se habían preocupado por él y todos sus traumas; no solo poseía anorexia, sino que también veía alucinaciones y decía ver cosas que nadie más podía captar. El pobre tenía tanta imaginación...

Mis largas sesiones terminaron a las diez, como siempre. A esa hora, como todas las mañanas, era la hora de mi café caliente en el patio. Me gustaban aquellos ratos, pero... desde que me choqué con el chico llamado "Gilbert" nunca me olvidaría de él. Ya había pasado una semana y media y aun no había logrado visualizar aquellos cabellos albinos con esa sonrisa tan hermosa como el invierno que ahora cubría de blanco los jardines. No es que tuviese mucha esperanza de volverle a ver, pero me haría muy feliz poder hablar con él de nuevo. Quizá era una tontería, pero me sentí tan bien ese día cuando su suave mano tocó mi mejilla y esas palabras dulces salieron de sus labios... tan bien como la primera vez que mi primer amor se confesó bajo la nieve de invierno.

-** ¡Doctor Iván, esta vertiendo el café! **

Una voz femenina me sacó de mi fantasía y de mi despiste, haciendo que saltase del susto al ver como ese café salia del dispensador y mi vaso estaba ya al tope, viendo como se echaba a perder todo ese líquido marron. Me aparté con brusquedad un paso, quitando el vaso de plástico blanco de la palanca donde accionaba para salir aquella bebida. Di un suspiro más tranquilo al ver como ya dejó de salir, vertiendo al suelo casi la mitad del contenido del vaso.

La voz femenina seguía riendo trás de mi. Ella se puso a mi lado derecho y me agarró el vaso de mi mano diestra, entregándome un pañuelo floreado que sacó de su bolsillo de la bata para que limpiase mi mano que estaba empapada de aquel café templado, el cual ahora molestaba.

\- **Toma, anda, limpiate, Iván.** \- Dijo la mujer en un tono que casi parecía que me hablaba como una madre, dejando el vaso de café encima de una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la máquina expendedora. Metió una moneda que sacó de su bolsillo y ella se preparó otro café, con más cuidado.- **Ultimamente estás muy en los mundos de "Yupi". ¿Qué se le ronda por la cabeza, señor comunista? **

-** Dios, cada vez pienso que el café me tiene manía..** -Murmuré antes de hablar a la mujer, suspirando. Voltée mi rostro hacía ella, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.-** Oh, Elizabeta, deja de decir eso en público. Los pacientes que no me conocen no dejan de llamarme así por tu culpa y no me gusta. No soy comunista.** -Le respondí a la doctora algo molesto, limpiandome la mano empapada de aquel café. Odiaba notar mi piel pringosa, pero era lo único que podía hacerle ahora. Miré el estropicio que había formado el suelo con mi tontería del café y me sentí algo mal, volviendo a suspirar de manera pesada mientras le entregaba el pañuelo a la mujer que me entregó mi café de vuelta.- **No sé, la verdad es que ultimamente ando muy metido con un tema y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.** -Confesé, omitiendo el detalle más importante de aquella razón que no dejaba de visualizar en mi mente: _él._\- **Es como si algo que no conociese estuviese en mi cabeza y yo mismo quisiese llegar a conocerlo mejor y.. - Negué con mi cabeza, pensando que para ella le sería un lío al ver como su rostro ponía una expresión interrogante de no estar pillando lo que decía.**\- Déjalo, no lo entenderás.

\- **No, realmente no entiendo a los rusos. Sois todos muy raros.** -Ella se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, azotando su melena larga suelta con un movimiento elegante.- **Ya nos vemos esta tarde en la reunión de los Jueves. Y deja de estar tanto en los mundos comunistas, anda.** \- Con esa risita, la mujer se despidió de mi para ir con dos cafés en su mano a Dios sabe donde.

Salí del restaurante donde ya se reunían los pacientes a tomar algo de desayuno. No me gustaba ese lugar lleno de personas en general, pues no solo los internos estaban ahí sino doctores, personas de mantenimiento y los familiares o amigos de los ingresados. Era un punto del hospital donde te podías encontrar de todo un poco y, por eso, prefería relajarme por las mañanas esa hora que tenía libre para descansar.

Justo cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, dando un ligero sorbo al fuerte café caliente para que no se virtiese más, una conversación me detuvo. No era de cotillear mucho, pero al escuchar el ligero acento en la voz del hombre que estaba hablando... no pude evitar detenerme en frente a la puerta de la consulta aquella. Reconocía aquella voz y sabía que no estaba tramando nada bueno, pero la de su compañero no era capaz de analizarla.

Sin mirar por el largo pasillo si alguien vendría, me apoyé al lado de la puerta e intenté poner el oído para escuchar el porqué de esos gritos tan alterados.

-** ¡Me da igual que seas mi doctor, tío loco! ¡No eres quien para tocar al perfecto de mi!** -Exclamaba esa voz joven que no reconocía, escuchando también de fondo unos golpes a la mesa con la palma de la mano.- **Si fueses guapo y tuvieses elegancia..**

\- **¿Estas diciendo que alguien como yo no tiene elegancia?** \- Dijo el ofendido de mi conocido.- Bueno, niño, no me saques de mis casillas y déjame chequearte de una vez, ¿si? No armemos un espectáculo.

\- **Me desnudaré si tu no vuelves a tocarme la polla, ¿si? Si estas tan desesperado, búscate a otro, francés del capullo.** \- La voz del paciente parecía muy irritada y de lo más indignada. Se notaba que no conocía tan bien como yo conocía a ese francés y me dio hasta pena y todo.

Quise entrar, pero muchas cosas me lo impedían. Lo primero de todo era que no podía debido a que no era mi consulta y no había pedido cita para entrar en ella, por lo que ya me ponía a mi en un aprieto. Lo segundo.. lo segundo ya invadía más mi corazón. Simplemente no podía escuchar la voz de aquel doctor, pues abría los recuerdos de mi corazón y hacía que mi mente se detuviese de todo acto consicente. Sabía que todo era pasado, pero.. el dolor no se había extinguido y siempre seguiría ahí como una espina clavada. Tenía que dejar esos recuerdos a un lado y sonreír cada vez que me cruzaba con él, fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero... no era así.

Abrí mis ojos con lo siguiente que escuché, pues me había perdido bastante de la conversación al volver a estar metido en mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

\- **Deja de resistirte. Tarde o temprano caerás a mis pies, mi querido alemán.** \- Esa risa tan asquerosa y pervertida la conocía y la odiaba con toda mi alma. Esa faceta suya fue la que me hizo dar un paso atrás tanto ahora como en un pasado.

Antes de que abriese la puerta escuché al chico quejarse al mayor de que no le inyectase algo. En ese momento mi mano se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta y me paré a pensar. _"¿Por qué hago esto? ¿De qué me servirá volver a verle hacer estas cosas? ¿A caso podré ayudar a su paciente?"_. Me eché hacía atrás y quise dar media vuelta, hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado y terminarme mi café que seguía llevando en mi mano, pero... mi corazón me dicto lo contrario. Ya era mucho tiempo soportando y guardando los secretos del pervertido francés que se aprovechaba de sus pacientes.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta y, antes de abrir, toqué dos veces con los nudillos de mi mano zurda. Carraspée mi voz y esperé la respuesta del doctor.

\- **Oh..** -Pareció alarmado y sorprendido por la llamada. Se escuchó un silencio de unos segundos y unos pasos avanzar hacía la puerta.- **¿Quién es?**

\- **Francis, soy Iván.** \- Me presenté, entreabriendo la puerta para asomarme un poco y ver como aquel rubio impedía la vista de la consulta y se apoyaba a la puerta con esa sonrisa bacilona que solía ponerme al chocar esos ojos azules con los míos. No, no, odiaba esa superioridad que siempre mostraba ante mí.- **He venido a informarte de que hoy deberás de rellenar los informes del avance del paciente Arthur, el cual tratáis tu y el doctor Antonio, y entregarmelos. Los necesito para poder saber si le tengo que recetar las..** \- Intentaba no ponerme nervioso y aceleré mi manera de hablar, dejando al francés descolocado.

\- **Vale, vale, se perfectamente mi trabajo, Iván. No hace falta que me lo vayas recordando como haces siempre.** \- Chasqueó su lengua algo molesto.- **Si eso es lo que necesitas..** -Dio media vuelta y fue a cerrar la puerta, haciendome quedar como un tonto delante de esta.

Me quedé enmudecido, sin saber que decir para detenerle, pero... lo que más me dejó sorprendido era la persona a la que estaba tratando. Cabellera albina, cuerpo delgado, ropa pintoresca -que pronto sería cambiada a ese horrible pijama blanco-... ¡Era _Gilbert_, el chico del otro día! No me podía creer que fuese el despiadado de Francis quien tuviese que tratarle.

Mis actos volvieron a salir solos y puse mi pie derecho entre la puerta. El francés me estufó una mirada de mala gana y yo seguía mirando su paciente.. y el chico que me traía unos días muy distraído.

\- **¿Es nuevo?** -Me atreví a preguntar, observando como este parecía descansar desmayecido en la silla. ¿Será por la inyección que se le había proporcionado?

\- **Sí, sí lo es. Lo han traído ayer sus familiares.** \- Dijo esos datos excasos de manera irónica, mientras abría la puerta a tope y se volvía a quedar apoyado en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.- **Pero eso a ti no te importa una mierda, Iván. Ya lo conocerás cuando vaya mañana a tu consulta a pedirte dieta, como todos los nuevos.**

\- **Solo preguntaba. Tampoco hace falta que seas así de borde.** -Dije de manera muy enfadada y ya harto de que me tratase a mi como el malo que tenía la culpa de todo.- **Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien empezaste todo esto.**

Justamente esto mismo era lo que quería evitar: un enfrentamiento cara a cara con él. Evitaba cruzarmelo en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando teníamos que hablar de manera amistosa eramos capaces... aunque en solitario éramos como dos fieras peleando por ver quien era el dominante en la batalla. Yo solo defendía lo que mi corazón me dictaba y lo que mi mente pensaba. Él solo lo hacía por despecho. Y siempre.. acababa fatal de los nervios por esto, pero debía de mantenerme fuerte, seco y cínico con el francés, como hasta ahora había sido.

\- ¿**Fui yo de verdad quien lo empezó o fueron tus sentimientos caprichosos?** -Preguntó de esa manera tan asquerosa, creyéndose que tenía razón.

\- **El egoísta fuiste tu por...** \- Estaba a punto de soltarle todo lo que me había guardado esas noches en las que maldecía su presencia, en las que lloraba sin cesar y me emborrachaba tras tomar tres botellas del fuerte vodka... pero una ligera voz me interrumpió.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué hablan tanto? - Aquel muchacho había despertado de una manera aturdida, como si su cuerpo le pesase y solo era consiente de lo que escuchaba.

\- **¿Como coño se ha despertado tan rápido?** \- Se preguntó a si mismo el francés, mientras miraba al chico moverse y volver a tumbarse de brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio del doctor.- **Todo por tu culpa.**

\- **Oye, no me eches la culpa. La culpa es tuya. Y vamos que si es tuya, pues lo que haces no sigue el protocolo.** \- Volví a estufarle, mientras terminé de beberme mi café de un tirón por si acaso tenía que entrar a la habitación y tirar el vaso.. o simplemente porque aun tenía el sabor de la bebida en mi paladar.

\- **Allez Dieu** _(Vaya por dios)._ \- Miró al muchacho llamado Gil y después me volvió a mirar a mi.- **Mira, déjame seguir con mi consulta en paz. Tengo que saber aun muchas cosas de MI paciente, ¿me entiendes? No eres quien para molestar en mi trabajo.** \- Me dijo, echándome de manera tan cortante que parecía cortar diamantes.

\- **Esta bien, pero como me entere de algo raro como me dijo Arthur la pasada vez..** \- Mis ojos violetas clavaron en su risa socarrona mientras chasqueaba la lengua con rabia al ver esa expresión de superioridad, crujiéndome los dedos.

\- **¿A caso creerás a un niño pirado de la cabeza que no deja de ver hadas y duendes a su alrededor? En serio, Iván, me das mucha pena.** \- Reía como si se estuviese riéndo de un payaso, alargándo el brazo diestro para agarrar el pomo de la puerta e ir cerrando esta.

\- **Mis pacientes son lo más importante para mi y siempre les creería.**

\- **Yo que tu miraría más por ti mismo que por los demás, Iván.** \- Fue lo último que me dijo cuando cerró la puerta de esa manera tan seca y fuerte, dejándome atónito mientras miraba la madera que me separaba de aquella sala.

Ahora mismo no sabía en que pensar ni como reaccionar, pero mis pies se movieron solos hacía aquel parque donde solía tomarme mi café y donde me encontré el chico que ahora sufría la avaricia de Francis. No me esperaba que el paciente que ahora sufriese esos acosos fuese el mismo chico sonriente que alegró esa mañana y esos momentos en los que me paraba a pensar en él. No podía quitarme esa voz del muchacho quejándose. Tampoco podía dejar de escuchar a Francis en mí:_ "Miraría por ti mismo"_. ¿A qué se quiso referir? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Tanto odió el momento que pasemos cuando tuve que dejar la relación? Si él me entendiese... y dejase de ser como es.

Pasé los tres cuartos de hora, que me quedaban de descanso, angustiado más por las pesambres que pasaría el muchacho que por la reacción de Francis, pues lo segundo ya me lo venía venir. No dejaba de pensar como estaría o que le estaría haciendo.

Cuando pasó mi rato libre, me levanté de mi banco y guardé mis papeles que había traído para intentar leer las nuevas normas que en la reunión de hoy hablaríamos. No pude leer, pues estaba centrado en lo que antes pasó y, por eso mismo, a la tarde, estuve como menos integrado en la junta. Aún así, intenté pasar un día monótono, dejando de pensar en lo que pasó y centrándome esa mañana en consultas rutinarias por pacientes que venían a preguntarme sobre sus dietas.. pero, esa tarde, en esa reunión tuve que verme las caras con el francés. Nos mirábamos de manera rivalizante, sin levantar sospechas al director general que hablaba con ese tono suave y serio. Nadie de la sala sabía lo que había pasado entre él, el nuevo paciente y y yo... pero sabía que pronto empezarían a saberlo, pues como me enterase de que él era capaz de tocar a ese joven alemán -lo supe porque el propio Francis lo gritó-... yo dejaría de enmudecerme ante mis compañeros y diría todas las cosas que había hecho Francis, rompiéndo nuestro juramento.

_**"**__**Como se atreva a dañar a alguien más, él que dirá el jaque mate seré yo".**_


	3. 3- ¿Hola?

Siento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero no me venía la originialidad y debido a los exámenes y principios de verano se me fastidio todo. ¡Pero ahora estoy mejor y actualizaré más seguido! ¡Espero que disfruteis!

* * *

Todo seguía siendo igual que siempre, pasando las horas, minutos y segundos centrado en mi trabajo, pero ahora había cambiado algo en mi. Estaba deseando volver a ver a aquel pequeño joven cara a cara, poder cruzarmelo y decirle un "hola". Con un saludo de su parte sería feliz, pues no pedía nada más. La verdad es que me encontraba más animado de andar por los pasillos pensando que él estaría en cada esquina, pero cada vez que cruzaba hacía otro lugar o buscaba con mi mirada el rastro de belleza invernal... no aparecía. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Ya había pasado unos tres días desde que pude volver a verle, pero... aquel baché de mi pasado con un corazón podrido se puso por en medio, intentando hacerle daño al único rastro de humanidad que encontré en mucho tiempo. Odiaba demasiado que algo tan bello pudiese ser apagado y que, seguramente, lo estuviese siendo ahora.

Las noches me las pasaba en mi despacho solitario mientras rellenaba esos largos y pesados informes a paso más lento, pues mi mente divagaba a cada minuto que pasaba pensando. _"¿Qué le estará pasando ahora? ¿Por qué le ha tocado con Francis? ¿Por qué no me saludó? ¿A caso no me vio?" _y preguntas por el estilo pasaban por mi cabeza en todo momento, haciendo que tanto mi moral como mis ánimos fuesen como una balanza con peso encima. No podía concentrarme bien, no podía evitar darme esperanzas de que podría verle y que podría saludarle al menos, pero... borré esas ilusiones a la semana, sabiendo que seguramente estaría en cuidados intensivos.

No me convenía meterme más en él y, tal y como dijo mi hermana mayor cuando le conté lo que me pasaba, tenía que olvidarle.

** Ni tan siquiera le conoces, hermano. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte así? Solo es una tontería de adolescentes. **

Las tajantes palabras de mi hermana mayor -y la de mayor delantera- la que me hicieron estar esa noche de domingo en mi departamento ahogando mis penas en vodka y el canal de documentales sobre guerras bélicas nazis y estrategias para evitar esas catástrofes; me encantaban los documentales de sucesos bélicos. Era muy poco típico de mi pasarme la noche bebiendo cuando sabía que al día siguiente tenía que estar temprano en el trabajo, pero necesitaba quitarme todo lo que tenía en mi mente para no hundirme más. Iba contra mi dieta establecida y contra mi moral, pero... necesitaba aquel choque de alcohol que me hizo caer rendido en el pequeño sofá de mi piso. No pensé en nada más que en aquel documental y en la bebida, intentando distraer mi mente. No quería seguir dándole vueltas a algo tan inútil como un sentimiento pasajero, de niños pequeños, y a toda esa rabia que acumulaba a aquel rubio. No quería, no podía... pero, al día siguiente, tras haberme levantado a mala gana con el despertador y haber tomado una ducha de agua fría para espabilar mi cuerpo, ocurrió algo que me volvió a recuperar mis emociones.

El principio del día fue como siempre: rutina de visitas a Alfred y Arthur, momento de charla con aquellos dos muchachos por separado, desayuno con Yong (el doctor norcoreano de mi "sección") en el jardín principal, volver a las consultas, atender a una nueva paciente,... todo estaba en su sitio y seguía siendo aquel médico sonriente y diplomático, pero con ese toque de "soso" y aburrido que todo el mundo me sacaba. ¿Qué podía hacer yo si el azúcar que rellenaba mi amarga vida desapareció? Tampoco es que me tomase a mal que me dijesen eso, pues yo estaba en este hospital para trabajar y comportarme tal y como me habían enseñado en las prácticas. No como otros...

Transcurrió así el día para dar por hecho una jornada más. Muchos doctores ya se marchaban a sus casas o simplemente a los alojamientos que tenía este centro psicológico al lado del pabellón general donde dormían algunos internos. Yo me decidí quedar unas horas más para terminar con unas recetas y partes médicos que mandaría después a las familias de mis pacientes. Eran largos de redactar y mañana no tendría tiempo si teníamos una de esas reuniones en mi departamiento, tal y como me informó Yong a la mañana. Era consiente de que me tendría que quedar hasta la madrugada, por lo que, tras haber estado dos horas delante del ordenador sin descanso, mirando las dietas, calculando, etc., tuve las fuerzas para despegarme de ese asiento que sería la incubadora perfecta para un huevo de un pollo. Estiré mis brazos y piernas, notando como mi espalda crujía, y después observé la hora en la pantalla de mi ordenador de trabajo. Ya eran las diez y media según la computadora, por lo que pensé en ir a cenar algo a la cafetería ahora que estaría vacía -solo tendríamos permiso los doctores y el personal en entrar cuando quisiesemos- para poder así estar más a gusto.

Salí de mi despacho y me dirigí a la vacía "cantina" con las luces encendidas (siempre se quedaban encendidas) y tomé un café caliente de la máquina, asegurándome esta vez que lo hacía como era debido; desde el incidente la semana pasada, ahora tenía más cuidado con estas máquinas y el café. Acto seguido, agarré una pieza de manzana verde y un plátano para acompañar al café tan amargo que siempre me hacía, notando así el sabor dulzón mezclarse con el fuerte brebaje. Tras tener todo, pensé en tomarmelo en esa soledad, pero.. que triste, ¿No? Así que me lo pensé mejor y, levantándome de un asiento vacío que me senté, sali del lugar mientras pensaba donde poder tomarme mi pequeña "cena". ¿Otra vez en mi despacho? No me gustaba la idea, pero no tenía más remedio y tenía que seguir con mi trabajo. No me lo pensé más veces y volví sobre mis pasos, hasta que... aquel rayo de esperanza que creía perdido apareció delante de mis morros. Sí, estaba refiriéndome a aquel chico por el que había perdido la esperanza de cruzarme con él y del que había borrado de mi mente. El albino cruzó la esquina mientras miraba de lado a lado que nadie estuviese espiándole, andando con pies de plomo, pues ahora no era su hora de salir de su habitación. Justo crucemos las miradas y él dio un respingo alarmado, quedándose como si fuese una estatua. Casi se me caía el café de a sorpresa al verle y, después, tenía ganas de estrujarlo en mis manos por la alegría de ver como me miraba y se daba cuenta de que existia. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y no supe en ese momento como reaccionar. Él fue -como la primera vez- el que comenzó a hablar.

**\- Bueno, esto.. yo.. quería ir al baño y eso.** \- Tartamudeaba con cierto nerviosismo, como si hablase al un doctor normal. Quiso avanzar más, pero parecía tener miedo y se quedó inmóvil mientras esperaba a alguna reacción mia, sudando la gota gorda.

¿Cómo podía reaccionar yo ahora? Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso e ilusionado en este tiempo que llevaba soltero y dejando el amor de lado. Estos sentimientos de_ "adolescente"_ -como dijo mi hermana- latían en mi pecho y me dibujaban una curva de felicidad idiota que miraba con cierta sorpresa el albino.

Dejé de pensar de manera racional y me dejé llevar por lo primero que salió de mi.

**\- H.. Hola otra vez. -**Tartamudeé.- **Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿eh?.** \- Solté al fin con una sonrisa de lado, agarrando con fuerza el café como si fuese un peluche; al final segurísimo que se me caería o lo estrujaría. "_Que patético, joder.."_, pensaba con esa mueca que se torcía por momentos de los nervios.

**\- ¿H.. Hola?** \- El saludo de Gilbert no parecía muy convencido. Era más bien como sorprendido, como si no supiese que estuviese pasando. No lo entendía muy bien, pero seguía estático a unos metros de mí, esperando más reacciones mías.

**\- ¿N-No me reconoces?** \- Le pregunté con mi tono seguía tartamudo, pero esta vez se apagaba por momentos por la reacción del chico.

Notaba como mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho de manera violenta, tambaleando un poco hasta mi coordinación y todo. Miraba de arriba a abajo y estudiaba esos movimientos nerviosos del pequeño albino, él cual solamente me negó con la cabeza con miedo y duda. ¿No me conocía? Era imposible, si yo me choqué con él y hablemos...

Me quedé completamente en blanco, sin saber que tenía que hacer o como reaccionar. Pensé que él sabría quien sería y me sonreiría de esa manera cálida, haciéndome feliz, pero... no, no reconocía mi cara como alguien de sus conocidos y permanecía mirándome cual cordero degollado pidiendo clemencia por haberse fugado de su familia.

Cogí aire todo el aire que pude por mi nariz y lo expulsé. ¿Y si me estaba gastando una broma? El albino parecía de los típicos que solían hacer eso, por eso solamente finjí una risa para hacerle ver que me había hecho gracia su reacción, acercándome unos pasos.

\- **Muy gracioso, Gilbert, pero si nos conocemos. Es más, a mi fuiste al primero en conocer. ¿No te acuerdas? El "doc" patoso.** \- Levanté el vaso de café que agarraba con mi mano diestra mientras seguía mostrando esa sonrisa de lo más ilusionada, sin perder la fe de que dejaría de gastarme esa broma de mal gusto y acabaría riendo conmigo.

Pero no pasó lo que había pensado y el joven dio otro paso atrás de lo más aterrado. Él negó con su cabeza, poniendo sus manos abiertas cubriendo su cabeza para protegerse de mi. ¿Protegerse de mi? Yo no le haría nada, por eso me asustó su reacción y no seguí caminando.

Me estaba quedando demasiado confuso por todo esto. ¿De verdad era una broma lo que estaba gastando o... lo decía en serio? Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo temblando y aquel rostro asustado parecían no mentir, pero.. ¿Entonces con quien me habría cruzado? ¿Qué había pasado para que no me recordase?

No quería darlo todo por perdido, pero me dieron ganas de tirar mi cena y salir corriendo con esas lágrimas que estaba a punto de soltar por mis ojos. Aquella reacción que pensaba hacer me pareció de lo más infantil e inmadura para mi edad, por eso me mantuve firmemente delante de él y seguí insistiendo.

**\- ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?** \- Esta vez mi tono era más seco y serio de manera que parecía cortar el ambiente con tijeretazos. La pregunta hizo al chico abrir los ojos y observar mi mirada húmeda.

**\- No...** \- Negó con su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera débil, bajando sus manos y agachando su cabeza.- L-lo siento. A veces no me acuerdo de lo que hago y...

Unos pasos rápidos y ligeros con un sonido de tacón sonaban al final del pasillo por detrás del joven albino. Tanto él como yo fijemos nuestra mirada hacía la enfermera que apareció a lo lejos. No era ni más ni menos que la jefa de enfermería y la secretaria del jefe de los psicologos: Elizabeta. Sí, aquella gran amiga mia ahora aparecía con un rostro muy preocupado y tirándose a correr hacía el albino. Gilbert solo se encogió, protegiendose con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y acurrucándose como si ella le fuese ha hacer algo.

**\- ¡Gilbert, aquí estas! **\- Protestó la húngara, poniendo sus brazos a jarra mientras se inclinaba hacía delante.- ¿**Qué te tengo dicho de salir a hurtadillas? Sabes...**

La conversación entre ellos dos siguió su curso, pero.. para mi todo se sentía tan distante, tan frío. No tenía nada que ver aquí y mucho menos delante de aquel albino que ahora se encogía cual comadreja asustada por su depredador. No entendía nada, pero ahora no era capaz de pensar una sola razón por la que no me recordaba. Un amargo sentimiento de tristeza bloqueaba mi pensamiento racional y lo trasformaba en esas desilusiones que se pensaba que había dejado guardadas en un cajón de mi vida. Dentro de mi había un huracán de malos pensamientos, mezclados con tétricas melodías del pasado. Volvía a caer en ese pozo de tristeza del que me costaba salir... y del que fácil entraba.

Mis ojos estaban empapados por esas lágrimas y escondía la mitad de mi rostro en la rosada bufanda que siempre llevaba, enrrojecido por la rabia e impotencia de no saber como actuar ni que decir ahora. No quería ser detectado, pero estaba delante de ellos dos y Eli nunca pasaba de mi.

\- **Por cierto, Iván, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Aún con informes? Como se nota que vives solo en casa, ¿eh? **\- Comentó sin ninguna malicia mi amiga mientras se acercaba a mi y sonreía. Me dio un suave golpe para que reaccionase, pero al ver que seguía intentando no quebrar mi compostura de manera estática, ella se inclino hacía el lado derecho mientras tornó su rostro más serio.- **Eh, Iván, ¿estas bien?**

\- **E-Eli...** -La nombré bajo mi bufanda en ese tono que se me quebraba. No quería hablar mucho porque la fuerza de sostener esas lágrimas de desilusión podrían salir. Levanté mis manos y le ofrecí mi cena que agarró.- **Ten esto. No quiero cenar. Me voy a mi despacho.** \- Palabras secas y frases cortas era lo único que podía decir para que no se me notase que estaba a punto de berrear cual adolescente al que le habían partido el corazón.

\- **Pero, Iván, si no cenas...** \- La castaña intentó protestar, pero yo ya les había dado la media vuelta y me dispuse a salir de ese pasillo para encerrarme en mi despacho. Ya no oía nada más que la voz de la mujer dirigiéndose hacía el albino, él cual había permanecido inmóvil y triste mientras le miraba.

Cuando logré llegar, tropezandome dos veces por el camino, cerré la puerta tras de mi y apoyé mi espalda en aquella madera que me separaba de ese pasillo desierto y tétrico. En ese silencioso lugar pode soltar todas esas lágrimas que salieron con rapidez. Un llanto en soledad bajo la oscuridad -no encendí las luces ni nada- que necesitaba desatar por todo lo que pasó. Me senté en el suelo delante, apoyando mi espalda delante de aquella puerta, con las piernas estiradas.

Lloraba y lloraba sin buscar una razón por la que detenerme. Mi cabeza ahora era un lío, mi corazón latía con fuerza por todo lo que pasaba y hasta mi ira me hizo que golpease el suelo con mi puño. _"¿¡Por qué coño no sabe quien soy?! ¿A caso fue Francis? ¿Por qué me hace esto?... "_, preguntas de ese estilo me cuestionaba en ese cuarto de hora en la que me pasé desahogándome. Todo unos largos quince minutos en los que no me moví del sitio, sin dejar de mostrar esa rabia y esa tristeza. Necesitaba sacarlo todo de dentro o me sentiría de mala manera conmigo mismo y explotaría.

Una larga noche pasé con pensamientos del estilo deprimentes y desesperanzadores para mi. No era típico que estuviese sin trabajar, delante de la pantalla mientras observaba una foto de mis hermanas conmigo; ellas eran la única muestra de afecto y cariño que tenía siempre. Tuve que llamar a mi hermana mayor para decirle todo lo que había pasado y, a pesar de que era tarde (sobre las once) ella atendió con mucho gusto. Una hora entera estuvo diciéndome de que nada tenía sentido, de que me olvidase de algo tan pasajero como un amor a primera vista. Tenía razón, toda la razón, pero... me seguía sintiendo triste y no lograba completar ese vacío en mi que dejó Francis hace mucho tiempo.

Más de dos horas me estuvo animando y, al final, me puse serio. Centré todo en lo que decía y logró hacerme sonreír. _"Tienes que olvidarlo todo, hermanito. Quizá ese chico ni tan siquiera te quiere, así que dejalo estar. Puedes buscar mejores y lo sabes."_ , era una de las cosas que me dijo entre otras. Puse toda mi confianza en sus palabras y, tras despedirnos con una cita para comer este fin de semana (en unos cuatro días), colgué el teléfono. Observé mi despacho con las luces encendidas y me estiré. Eran las una ya y no había avanzado a penas de mi trabajo. Me tenía que poner con esos papeles importantes en los que consistía mi empleo, pero no tenía nada de ganas de meterme delante de un ordenador porque tenía la cabeza aun cargada por todo lo que pasó. Claro, tenía que olvidarme, pero... ¿Cómo sería el día próximo si me lo volvía a chocar y no podía ni decirle un_ "hola"_? ¿Cómo podría vivir yo con estas esperanzas caídas? Me sería muy difícil, pero... tenía que intentarlo por ellas y porque, al fin y al cabo, tenía miedo a la muerte y dejarlo todo atrás.

Tras dar una vuelta por mi despacho con la mirada, me centré en mi trabajo para que pasase ya la noche y pudiese ir a mi casa y dormir por la mañana. Quería mi cama, quería descansar... quería olvidarme de él y de todo.


End file.
